WOLVIE'S BAD HAIR DAY part 6
by vangiekitty
Summary: Will Jubilee buy the farm for butchering Logan's hair? Read on to find out!


Disclaimer: the x-men don't belong to me but my heart belongs to them. Or, more specifically, Logan. :)  
  
Hey. Sorry I'm late getting some of these out, I've been kind of upset because this weekend someone  
stole my car. I mean, it was a piece of crap with the transmission going out, but at least it got me from  
A to B, know what I mean? Anyway, I'm just taking a page out of the Bud's book and angsting a little  
before my fic. :) Thanks for listening. At least they didn't get my computer, right?  
  
Someone had pointed out that Logan wouldn't let Jubilee push him around like she does in my fic. Well,   
I think he would- up to a certain point. At some point he would snap and then Jubilee would get her   
just desserts.. In fact, I have another fic wherein Jubilee is punished soundly for her hairy misdeeds. :)  
But I won't be posting it- too nasty. Sorry.;) Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
  
WOLVIE'S BAD HAIR DAY part 6  
  
A very shaken Jubilee walked slowly into the bathroom with Rogue right behind her, as promised,  
  
practically pushing her forward.  
  
"I... um, brought Rogue to check yer hair, Wolvie." she mumbled as she removed the lavender  
  
shower cap with shaking hands. What she saw beneath made her faint with horror and she nearly  
  
lost it but Rogue pinched her arm fiercely and said in as steady a tone as she could manage,   
  
"I do believe you're right, Jubilee, it's done. You may rinse it out now." Trembling, Jubilee  
  
turned on the water and began to scrub and rinse energetically, hoping against hope that the strange   
  
color could be rinsed away. No such luck. After rinsing for 10 solid minuits, Jubilee had to admitt  
  
it wasn't going anywhere- the color was permanent!  
  
"Are ya done yet?" demanded an exasperated Logan. He was tired of being half drowned  
  
and felt he had more than payed his dues in the "Salon du Mort" (thanx Bud :)  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess so. But before you look at yourself, Wolvie, I just want to tell you how  
  
much I love you and remind you what good friends we are, OK?"  
  
"Well, I love you too, Darlin. Now is there a point ta all this butt-kissin' yer doin?" demanded  
  
Logan.  
  
"Sorta.... Ya know how I promised you'd have you'd have a whole new look when I was   
  
finished?" said Jubilee in her most wheedling tone.  
  
"Yeah." he said suspiciously.  
  
"Well..... you do."  
  
"What?" Logan stood up quickly and turned to face the mirror. Even though his hair was dripping  
  
wet, it was plain to see that it was now a vibrant shade of *orange*.  
  
"Jubilation Lee, what the *HELL* have ya done to me?" he roared, unable to tear his eyes   
  
from the orange- haired specter in the mirror. Jubilee knew she was in trouble by the way Logan used  
  
her full name instead of calling her Darlin'. She figured that now she was gonna die and her short life  
  
flashed before her eyes. She backed slowly away from the now advancing Logan, trying to edge   
  
towards the door, but her feet tangled up in each other and she fell backwards into the tub instead.  
  
"Oof!" she gasped, the breath temporarily knocked out of her. Logan stood directly over  
  
her, his lank orange hair dripping cold droplets of water onto her upturned face. She saw the  
  
muscles of his forearms twitch convulsively and squeezed her eyes closed tight, expecting at any second  
  
to hear the familliar *Snickt*.   
  
"Wait, WAIT!!!" cried Rogue. "Don't kill her, Logan, I know it looks bad, Sugah, but I *do*  
  
believe it's fixable!"  
  
"Fixable?" growled Logan, "How is this *fixable*? I look like flamin' Ronald McDonald!"  
  
"I know, Sugah," said Rogue soothingly, "But I'm sure my hair stylist can help. Rodney's  
  
just a genius at fixin' hair mistakes. He helped me after ... the curling brush incident." she finished in  
  
a low tone. "Just let me get him on the phone, I'll tell him it's an emergency."  
  
"All right," consented Logan, reluctantly. "But he better be good!"  
  
"Oh, he is, he's the best!" promised Rogue. Still lying on her back in the bathtub, Jubilee  
  
hoped and prayed that Rogue was right, her very life might depend on it!  
  
Rogue returned from her phone call to the salon saying, "All right, Sugah, he says he'll work  
  
us in. Hurry up, let's go! Here, Logan." she tossed tossed him a pink bathtowel decorated with purple  
  
paislies. "Wrap that round your head."  
  
"It just gets worse and worse." muttered Logan, wrapping the towel like a pink turban around  
  
his orange hair. They passed their fellow mutants on the way out but wisely, no one said a word. It was  
  
a silent ride to the beauty parlor with Logan fuming in the front seat and Jubilee praying in the back.  
  



End file.
